Personal Demon
by Nocturnal Elle
Summary: Willow's doing stuff she doesn't remember. Timeline: season four.
1. Part 1

Willow rolled over and into somebody. She snuggled down in the covers, glad that Tara had chosen to stay the night. Then she noticed something about her bed partner, something decidedly masculine. Willow opened her eyes and eeped.

"Spike!"

What the hell was she doing in bed with Spike? A little voice inside said _"Go, Willow."_ She shook her head, this couldn't possibly be what it looked like. She lifted the covers and eeped again. It was very naked under there. Naked Willow and naked Spike under the covers on the same bed simply would not do. She scrambled off the bed, taking most of the covers with her.

"Was it something I said, love?" The vampire seemed rather amused with the distraught look on Willow's face.

"What - what am I doing here?" she stammered out. When he merely raised an eyebrow at her, she began to shake her head vehemently. "No, no, no, there's no way. What did you do?"

He smirked. "Me?" he asked incredulously. "Why, pet, I was just along for the -" he glanced her over "ride."

Willow turned beet red. _This is so not happening._ She began to pace. Well, with the covers tangled around her like a toga, it was more like shuffling back and forth. "I don't remember anything about last night."

"That's a shame, Red, since you had such a wonderful time."

Willow stopped pacing and gaped. Something hellmouthy had to be going on. There was no way in the world she and Spike could have... _Face it, Wills. Naked you. Naked him. You were an honor student; you do the math._ Willow groaned and brought a hand up to run over her face and neck. She flinched. "Hey! You bit me!"

Spike sat up and stretched. "Ah, yeah. A few times, actually."

Willow timidly pulled the blanket she had wrapped around her away from her body and checked to see what he was talking about. _Of course... and... oh, my._ She yanked the cover back tightly around her. She cleared her throat and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Let's just pretend those aren't there, 'kay? _How_ did you bite me? What about the chip?"

"Don't know about that one, love. Could be cause you asked me to."

Willow's eyes turned into saucers of disbelief and she opened and closed her mouth silently before saying emphatically, "I need to speak with Giles." She began hunting for her clothes.

Spike started to laugh. She glared at him. He quit, but the glint of mischief didn't leave his eyes. "Right. Giles. You need to go see about that. I'm sure he'd like to help you out." He snickered again.

Despite her desire to find out what he found so funny, Willow got dressed as quickly and as far away from Spike as she could. Surely this wasn't what it looked like. There had to be an explanation. Giles would know what to do; maybe they wouldn't even have to bring Buffy into this. Willow made a face at the thought. What _would_ her best friend have to say about this?

* * *

"Come on, Giles, you have to be here." Willow knocked a third time. Still no answer. Frustrated, she grabbed at the doorknob. She stumbled a bit when it turned and the door opened. If Giles wasn't at home, why was the door unlocked? Willow pushed the door open the whole way and panicked at the sight before her. Giles was tied to a chair by the sofa, his head slumped over.

"Giles!" she called out as she rushed over to him. The ex-watcher's head shot up as she kneeled in front of him and started fumbling with his bonds. He immediately tensed. "What happened? Are you alright?" No response.

"Giles?" Willow paused. "Why won't you answer me?"

Her former librarian regarded her apprehensively for a moment. As he took in her wide eyes and the concern he found there, he softened. He slowly mouthed the words "Magic. Can't speak."

"Oh. Oh!" Willow quickly finished untying him and hurried to his bookshelf to find a reversal spell.

When the silencing spell was broken, Willow laid a hand on the older man's arm. "Giles, tell me what happened." He didn't look at her. "Who tied you up and put a silencing spell on you?" He remained silent a moment longer before looking Willow in the eye with no small measure of disbelief. Then he answered.

"You."

* * *

_The night before._

It was just after sunset when Willow arrived at Tara's dorm room. The place was lit only with candles, the phone was off the hook, and the door was locked. They had a pretty involved new spell to try. Willow did a final check over her list of ingredients. "Do you still have any motherwort? Wait, found some, nevermind." She wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Tara asked meekly. She felt uneasy about doing this particular spell, but she liked Willow and was willing to try anything for the redhead.

"Are you kidding? We're way ready for this."

The blonde witch smiled. "Okay."

The two of them cleared a space on the floor and sat down in the middle of it. They held hands, closed their eyes and waited a moment for their minds to clear. Tara began to recite her part of the spell. A purple mist formed around the girls, creating a circle around them. Willow chose to do her part of the spell in Latin, because, as she said to herself, what spell doesn't sound better in Latin? Energy built within the circle of Willow and Tara's hands.

It didn't take long for Tara to notice when the sound of Willow's voice changed. It seemed stronger, as if more authority were suddenly behind the words. Tara opened her eyes and let out a little gasp. All the energy the spell was creating was enveloping the redhead, bathing her in a strange purple glow. Suddenly, Tara felt a rush of power go through her arms, like a current of energy was surging through her to get to Willow. The blonde witch shook her head. "Wil-low, s-stop, something's wrong."

Willow's head snapped back and her eyes opened. "So mote it be," she gasped out. Both girls collapsed.

* * *

"Willow?" Tara's voice was but a whisper. She wanted to lift her head, but it seemed so heavy. She tried to reach Willow with her hand, but it moved so slowly. "Willow?"

The redhead sat up suddenly. She scanned the room quickly, as if she wasn't sure where she was. When she focused on Tara, she blinked. Then she smiled. "Tara?"

Something was wrong, Tara was sure of it. This wasn't just Willow anymore. And Tara was still too weak to move. Willow crawled over to her. When she leaned over the blonde witch, Tara saw it in her eyes. They were darker.

The redhead traced a finger down Tara's cheek. "Thank you, dear. I couldn't have done it without you." She waved her hand over Tara's face. "But you can't give me what I need."

Tara saw Willow disappear from view just as the heaviness took over. The last thing she remembered thinking was she should call Buffy.

* * *

_Xander's basement._

"Stop hitting the door!" Anya huffed. She was waiting for Xander to come back with food when someone started pounding on the door. When they didn't give up and go away, she decided to open the door and see who was making the awful racket. She was kind of surprised to see Willow.

"_You_ were the one making all that noise?"

Willow ignored Anya's tone. She put her hands on her hips. "Is the boy here?"

Anya sensed something off in the redhead. She met Willow's stance. "No. He's not. Leave."

"Where is he? When will he be back?"

Anya really didn't like the vibe Willow was putting off. "Don't know. What do you want with him?"

The redhead considered this. "Funny. Loyal. Brave."

Something inside Anya clicked. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't have him."

An eerie laugh rumbled in Willow's throat. She turned to go. Then, almost as an afterthought, she turned back to Anya and with one hit sent the ex-demon to the floor, out cold. "Like you could stop me."

* * *

_Giles' apartment._

Giles looked up from his tea and a book on the occult as Willow entered his apartment. He could have sworn he'd locked the door.

"Willow, is everything alright?"

There was an edge to her voice when she answered. "Not yet. Working on it." She approached him.

Giles noticed Willow's behavior seemed a bit odd. He would have almost said she was currently stalking toward him. Her movements reminded him vaguely of her vampire counterpart. He was relieved that she hadn't needed an invitation to come in. That relief was soon to dissipate.

Willow came and stood directly beside the former watcher. She flipped his book closed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Intelligent. Compassionate." She smiled. "And a little bit dangerous."

Giles didn't like the way she was acting. He certainly didn't like the warmth that spread through him at her touch. This was Willow. She was a former student. She was Buffy's best friend. He took her hand off his shoulder. "Uh, Willow, perhaps you should tell me why you came over."

"Why use words when I'm so much better with deeds?" And then her mouth was on his. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her hands over his chest. That warmth he had been feeling turned into a full-fledged heat. He pulled back from her and took several steps back.

"Wha? Eh. We can't - what are you doing?" Giles was completely flustered. Willow had just come on to him. He could hardly think.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be doing you." She sauntered over to him. He held up a hand to keep her away. "Willow - "

She stretched a palm toward him. Giles fell soundlessly to the floor. She sighed. "Humans and their insistence on doing everything the hard way."

* * *

When Giles came to, he was tied to his desk chair. Willow slithered onto his lap. "Oh, good. I was hoping you'd be awake for the fun part." She leaned in and licked his neck. Giles started sweating, either from fear or something else altogether.

"Willow, you don't want to do this." His eyes locked with hers. Why hadn't he seen it before? Whatever was looking back at him through Willow's green eyes was most definitely _not_ Willow. She grinned wickedly. "Oh, but I really need to." She arched into him. He shut his eyes. "Something is making you do this. Untie me and we'll figure this out..."

"Sshhh." She snapped her fingers at him, and Giles found he couldn't talk. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. She began to fumble with his belt. "Now, let's see if all this talk about how we _can't_ do this is true." Giles panicked and struggled against his bonds. She giggled and snapped her teeth at him. "Feisty."

A low whistle interrupted her. Willow growled and looked to the doorway. A lanky blonde in a leather duster was leaning against the doorframe. The hair on the back of her neck tingled. Vampire.

"So, little teen witch is into bondage." The vampire came into the apartment. He took in the appearance of the watcher. "Didn't know you had it in you, Rupert." Giles glared at him. The vampire went to the kitchen and began rooting through the refridgerator for the blood he knew he'd left there.

Willow slid off of Giles. She kept her eyes on the kitchen.

"Spike," she said matter-of-factly.

She watched him like prey when he came back in the living room with a mug of blood. He seemed completely oblivious to the watcher and the witch. That is, until she came and stood less than a foot in front of him. Her eyes roved over him.

"Passion. Poetry. Desire." She licked her lips. "You'll do nicely."

Spike didn't know what the chit was talking about, but he'd recognize that look in her eye anywhere. He set down the empty mug and draped his arms around her waist, drawing her against him. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"With you?" She ran her hands up his arms and shivered. "Maybe a little of everything."

Spike decided this was his lucky day. The little witch had obviously been playing with her magic again. Her scent was all wrong. He'd put his money on possession. By what, he didn't really care. Whatever it was, it wanted him. Oh, this was going to give the Slayer fits. She'd probably end up staking him over it. She was probably going to end up staking him anyway.

"Well, pet, I'm up for whatever you have in mind." He let his hands slide down to the back of her thighs. He lifted and she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "So, where do you want me?" she purred.

Giles slid his chair across the floor, outraged by the display before him. Willow looked over her shoulder. "Guess you're off the hook, after all, Rupes."

Spike reveled in the daggers in the older man's eyes. He slid his hands in Willow's back pockets and nibbled at the pulse point on her neck. She moaned. "Looks like the watcher doesn't want to watch, love. Maybe we should take this back to my place."

As Spike carried Willow out of the apartment, she sent one last mocking glance to the Giles. "Don't wait up!" she sing-songed. And Giles watched, helpless to stop to them.

* * *

"Me?" Willow's stomach dropped. "_I_ did this to you?" Giles didn't get a chance to reply, because just then Buffy threw open the door and rushed inside.

"Giles! Have you seen - Willow! Where have you been?" The slayer rushed over to her friend. "I was worried when you never came home last night from Tara's, but when she came over this morning asking about you, I, I - where were you?"

Willow looked nervously from her friend to Giles. Emotion welled up inside her as it hit her that she was in way over her head. Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't remember last night, Buffy." Her words sounded strangled. "But Giles says I was here. And I think I tried to hurt him." She brought her hand over her mouth, not trusting herself to speak.

Buffy went to Willow and put an arm around her. The slayer looked to Giles. "What happened?"

After an involuntary glance at his desk chair, Giles answered "She came by here last night. She wasn't herself. I'd rather not go into any more detail until we know what's happening."

"I have to call Tara." Willow brushed the tears off her cheek. "We were doing a spell. That's the last thing I remember. She can bring the spell over. It has to be something with that." Willow couldn't look at Giles. She knew he must be angry. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Giles didn'y say anything. He kind of nodded and then went upstairs.

Buffy rubbed Willow's back. "We'll figure this out; he'll forgive you," she said comfortingly.

"That's not all I'm worried about. I woke up in Spike's crypt this morning."

"You what?"

Willow glanced up, sheepishly. "Naked. And - " She drew her hair away from her neck.

Buffy jumped back. "I am so gonna stake his ass." From the looks of it, she planned on it right then. Willow grabbed her arm.

"No, Buffy, wait. We don't know what's going on, yet. We might need him for clues or something."

"But, Will, he bit you! And if you woke up naked, I bet that's not all he did!"

The redhead blushed. "Believe me, I've thought about that. But Buffy, _how_ did he bite me? And why didn't he kill me?"

"Alright. Questions first. Staking second."

* * *

_Half an hour later._

Giles was working on translating the spell Tara had brought over. The two witches sat quietly on the couch, holding hands. Buffy had decided to go fetch Spike for questioning. A tense silence hung in the apartment; it made it all the more jarring when Xander threw the door open. "Is Willow here?"

Willow looked over her shoulder. "Xander? What's wrong?"

"That's what I want to know. Why'd you punch Anya?"

The redhead looked aghast. Tara squeezed her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Is Anya alright?" Giles asked.

Xander paced about. "She'll be fine. When I got back with our dinner last night, she was knocked out on the basement floor. When she came to, she wouldn't tell me who hit her." Xander stopped in front of Willow. "This morning, the whole side of her face is purple. I finally get her to tell me what happened and she says it was you. Now, I gotta say, I had a hard time believing it, but I have to ask. Did you?"

Fresh tears welled up in Willow's eyes. "Maybe," she whimpered.

Xander took an even breath. "_Maybe?_"

Giles attempted to explain the situation. "Willow and Tara performed a spell last night. From the text, it appears it was supposed to be a basic Wiccan prayer. We think something was inadvertantly invoked during the process. As a result, Willow has no recollection of last night's events."

This news hit Xander in a way he didn't expect. He sat down. "So you did it." Willow could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I'm so sorry."

It was a pretty somber moment until Tara started waving her hands excitedly. "Oh, oh, oh. You say Willow came to your place?" Xander nodded. "And you weren't there and she hit Anya?" Xander nodded again. Tara sprang off the couch and rushed over to Giles' desk. "I think I know what happened!" Giles and Xander had never seen the blonde move or talk so fast. "The spell. We called on Dreska. We must have granted her access to actually _use_ Willow."

Giles got in on the excitement. "Yes, of course. You must have worded the spell in a way that allowed Dreska to come and take over Willow's body. Tara, how did you think of that?"

Tara immediately cast her eyes downward. "I, uh, it was b-because she h-hit Anya." The other three waited for her to continue. "W-willow doesn't like Anya all that much. But Xander's her best friend. I could tell last night that she wasn't acting like Willow, but if she wasn't partly Willow, then how would she end up at Xander's and why would she hit Anya?"

Xander raised his hand. "So was this a one-time deal or can Miss Dreska just hop in Will's body whenever she feels like it?"

Willow got an uneasy feel. Could that happen? She stood up. "Dreska. Right. We research her, then?" She gave Xander her best I-was-possessed-by-Dreska-no-hard-feelings? smile. He accepted it.

"Full research mode it is."

* * *

_Spike's crypt._

Buffy made sure she let in as much sun as possible when she entered Spike's crypt. As she had hoped, he had to scramble to the far wall, smoke rising from somewhere on his person.

"You really like trying my patience, don't ya, Spike?"

He growled as he batted at his smoking arms. "What is it this time, Slayer?"

"Wil-low." Buffy heavily enunciated the syllables. "Petite little redhead? Into wicca?"

Spike slid up the wall into a standing position. "Pale skin? Talks a lot?"

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "You took advantage of her."

"You jealous?"

"Oh, that is _it_!" She ran at him. Spike prepared himself to meet the end of her stake and then realized she didn't have one. She had a heavy blanket instead. She threw it over him and started dragging him to the door.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"To Giles. You're gonna help us find out what's wrong with Willow."

"Red'll be there, will she?"

Buffy punched him through the blanket. "Shut up, Spike."

* * *

It had been a rough afternoon for the gang. Hours of research and they knew little more about Dreska than they did hours before. Anya had begrudgingly come over to help. Willow had tried to apologize; Anya wouldn't speak to her. It was almost sunset now and Xander had taken Anya home. Willow was crashed on the couch since she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Buffy came out of the kitchen to see Spike tucking a blanket around the redhead. "Don't do that!" Buffy shoved him away. He looked confused. "Don't touch her like you know her." Willow stirred. Tara gave both the slayer and the vampire a menacing "sshhh!"

"Stay away from her," Buffy hissed at Spike. Willow sat up and rubbed at her eyes groggily. "What'd I miss?"

"We know a little more about how Dreska possessed you," Tara began. "It's a limited bond. It's only nocturnal, and while she's in your body, you're not exactly human. She draws on you, but you're still technically there. Dreska's pretty powerful, but not particularly violent." Willow took all this in.

"So how do we put up a sign that says 'no room for rent'?" Tara looked down. Buffy spoke up. "We don't know yet. But we will. I promise. Giles is on the phone with Wesley right now." Willow stood and began to move around.

"Oh, no. Wesley? You guys had to call reinforcements? That's so not a good sign - "

"Relax, Red, they'll get you all fixed up eventually."

An invouluntary heat ran through Willow when she heard Spike's voice. She hadn't noticed him there. Her heart rate sped up and the wounds on her neck, not to mention the ones hidden by her clothes, started to tingle. She thought maybe she should tell the others, but it seemed kind of weird. She did manage a muffled "Hey, Spike."

"What? Don't I get a hello kiss?" Spike received two glares and a blush. Giles wandered down the stairs, still on the phone.

"Yes, I see... mmm-hmm, yes... I shouldn't think that would be necessary, but thank you for offering... yes, I'll let you know... thank you, Wesley... goodbye."

"What did he say?" Buffy had never sounded so anxious to hear anything Wesley had ever had to say.

"He has a book on lesser female deities, actually. And it seems Angel has run into something similar before. They say we have to find out what Dreska wants before the open invitation to use Willow's body can be closed, which is what I had assumed."

"How do we find out what it wants?" Willow asked.

Tara interrupted. "I think a better question is what do we do when it takes over Willow tonight?" She gestured to the window. The fading light indicated that the sun was almost set.

"We don't exactly have a bookcage to lock me in like we did with Oz..." Willow sounded a little nervous. Waiting to be possessed by a spirit can be trying on the nerves.

"Are we even sure it _will_ use Willow again? I mean, how will we know?" Buffy's back was to Willow.

"Oh," Tara said. "I think we'll know." She looked past Buffy. The slayer turned around. "Yikes."

Nobody had even seen her move, but there she was, atop Spike's lap, caught in a kiss that would have suffocated the human-only Willow. She drew back.

"Hello, lover," Spike said.

"Hey, yourself," Willow replied breathlessly.

"A-hem!"

Willow turned to the source of the sound. "I'm busy, uh, Buffy. Go away." She turned all her attention back to Spike, whose laughing eyes taunted Buffy while he pulled her best friend closer to him.

"I am not leaving. That's my best friend's body you're using to lap dance on that vampire, and I want to know why."

The redhead groaned and pulled away from Spike. She kept her eyes on him while she spoke to Buffy. "Because he was an excellent choice." Willow seemed to be paying no attention to Giles and Tara, who were slowly approaching with rope. Spike could see them and that's why he wasn't saying anything. He wanted to warn the redhead but the look Buffy was giving him was deadly.

When Giles and Tara made it to Buffy, all three began to advance toward Willow and Spike. They made it almost there. Buffy had the rope up in her hands and said "Sorry, Will, but I gotta -"

That's when she hit the barrier. It knocked her back into Tara and Giles, and the three of them went sprawling on the floor.

"What the -"

"Magic," Tara whispered.

"This is going to be tricky."

In the chair, Spike and Willow kept going at it, unperturbed. Willow yanked off her shirt and everyone got a glimpse of her blue cotton bra. Tara's lower lip started to tremble. Buffy got back on her feet. "Giles, we have to do something."

"I'm open for suggestions."

Buffy watched Spike and Willow for a moment and threw up her hands, outraged. "Stop that! Spike! Make her stop!"

"Sorry, Slayer," Spike paused as Willow pulled his shirt over his head, "She's still mostly human. And she's really strong. Nothing I can do -" Willow cut him off with her mouth.

"Spike, I swear to God if you don't do something, I'm going to -"

Spike got the idea. He stilled Willow's hands on his jeans. "Love, are you sure that magical barrier you've set up is gonna hold while we..."

She nodded vigorously and licked his chest. "Mmm... very sure. This one's magic is strong. They won't be able to penetrate it." She leaned up and gave him a lascivious grin. He'd have to use a different tactic. "Of course, pet, it's just, well, truthfully, if you and I do what I think we're about to do with those three having front row seats, I'll be greeting the sunrise as a big pile of dust." Willow considered this. "Alright."

Tara and Giles recognized the heavy feeling from the night before. It was slower to work on Buffy. She dropped to her knees. "Willow? Willow!"

When it became obvious that those on the floor couldn't move, Spike gathered Willow in his arms and stood up. "Well, done, Red. Now, where would you like to continue..."

"Watcher's bed." They went upstairs.

"Well, that could have gone better," Giles managed to mutter before slipping into a supernatural slumber.


	2. Part 2

Spike knew the moment the sun came up. He couldn't see it; he felt it in Willow. She was asleep in his arms and suddenly she was different. Her breathing changed and she relaxed into him. He knew he should leave. The others would be waking up soon and if they came in to find this, he no doubt wouldn't enjoy the consequences. But he didn't want to let her go. The little redhead he was holding now wasn't the same wildfire he'd been with the past two nights, but he knew she could be. If he moved, he'd wake her and this moment was over. He didn't move. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Tara was the first to wake downstairs. She saw Buffy and Giles still sleeping peacefully on the floor. Instead of rousing them, she crept as quietly as she could up the stairs. She went to the door that would have to be Giles' room. She hesitated for a moment and then slowly turned the knob. Willow looked so at home. Spike was laying on his back in the center of the bed and Willow was turned to him, half on top of him, her hair fanned out over his chest. Tara's gaze drifted up to Spike's face and she jumped when she saw he was watching her. He didn't say anything.

"When she wakes up, it won't be the same, you know," Tara whispered. Then she turned and left. She ran into Buffy on the satirs. "I have to go." Buffy nodded; she understood what Tara must have seen. "I'll call you when we know something."

When Spike heard the slayer on the stairs, he decided it was time to wake Willow. He might need her protection. "Willow, luv, time to wake up."

"Nnnmmm..." she moaned and twisted in the covers. "Mornin', Spike." Then she tensed as the situation became clearer. She rolled off of him and tucked the sheet around her just as Buffy appeared in the doorway. The slayer took an appraising glance at Spike and Willow and pulled a stake out of her waistband.

"_You_ are so dead." She rushed at the bed and Spike grabbed Willow and pulled her in front of him.

"Buffy, don't!"

"Give me one good reason, Will. He is long overdue for this."

"Well, Buffy, we've, uh, well, we've done stuff. And no, I don't remember any of it, but still, stuff was done and I just can't let you stake him."

Buffy was kneeling at the foot of the bed, stake in hand. Willow and Spike were both naked and tangled in the sheets on Giles' bed. And Willow was asking Buffy to not stake Spike because she didn't remember sleeping with him. Suddenly all three occupants of the bed found the situation rather humorous. They were all trying to not to smile when Giles made it upstairs to survey the damage. His "bloody hell" at the sight of them caused the inevitable laughter to ensue.

"I think I'll call Wesley back and ask for reinforcements after all."

"No, Giles, please don't." Willow was embarrassed and a little ashamed at the thought of Wesley, Angel and Cordelia coming up from L.A. to help sort out a situation she caused with a bungled spell. She already had enough people who would never look at her the same way again. "Just give us one more day to try this on our own."

Giles sighed and propped himself in the doorway. "I understand your reluctance to bring another party into this, but if Angel has had a previous encounter like this, then he might prove useful. So far, we've been lucky that the only thing this Dreska wishes to do is be the paramour of Spike. We have no idea what actions subsequent nights of possession could entail."

Since Buffy herself always felt a little pull when someone mentioned Angel, she was the one to notice Spike tighten his hold on Willow's arm at the mention of the other vampire. She made a mental of note of this.

"Giles, I'm sure you could just get any knowledge Angel has over the phone, without being very specific, right?" Her big green eyes pleaded with him.

"Red's right; Peaches can help over the phone."

Giles didn't respond. Cleary, he wasn't very happy with the situation. He looked at Buffy, who seemed lost in thought. "What do you think, Buffy?"

"One day. If we can't figure out what it wants and how to get it to release Willow, then we lock her up tonight and you send for the troops. Agreed?"

The ex-watcher gave in. "Agreed."

* * *

Everyone but Spike spent the morning getting food and showered and dressed for another day of research. Spike spent the morning once again chained in Giles' tub for, as Buffy put it, "so not helping" the night before. After the group was assembled, they started making a master list of everything they knew. Tara told her story of that night. Anya told her account. Spike was asked for a non NC-17 version of his last two nights. When it came time for Giles' story, he insisted it wasn't that pertinent. Willow's face paled; she couldn't imagine what she had done to Giles to make him not want to tell them. Buffy crinkled her brow; she knew they might need to know whatever Giles was holding back. Neither girl wanted to push him. Spike didn't mind.

"Well, _Rupes_, maybe I should just tell them what I saw."

The ex-librarian glared at the vampire. And then he began his account. When he was done, only Spike and Anya weren't blushing. Buffy couldn't make eye contact with her former watcher or her best friend. Willow cried lightly, and Spike rubbed her knee absently.

"So are we sure a Dreska isn't just a sex demon?" Anya asked. Xander nudged her in a did-you-_have_-to-say-that way. She misunderstood.

"Excuse me, I mean, a _procreation_ demon." Her boyfriend just closed his eyes. "What?" she whispered loudly. "I was helping."

"Anya, you don't just have a sex demon - "

Buffy interrupted him. "Maybe Anya's right." Everybody stared at her like she'd just grown another head. But Buffy didn't notice because she was already up and moving around the group as her slayer sense started putting things together.

"Tara, Willow told you that you couldn't give her what she needed, right?"

Tara nodded.

"And Anya, when you asked Willow what she wanted Xander for, she said he was loyal and honest?"

"And brave."

"Right. Now, when Willow was with Giles, she said he was smart and compassionate. Then Spike comes in, Mr. Danger, Desire and Death. Are you with me so far?" Several heads shook. Buffy still didn't slow down; she knew where she was going.

"Maybe this is how Dreska procreates. Maybe she picks out people that she likes and draws on their personality. Willow, don't think, just answer, if you had to get pregnant, who would you want the dad to be?"

Willow's mouth dropped open. "Just answer, Will." The redhead blinked. "Oz."

"Keep humoring me. Why?"

Willow thought a moment. "Because he's Oz, smart and sweet and funny and - "

"And if you didn't know where Oz was and you _had_ to find someone else..."

Willow caught on. She nodded. "Xander. Because he's my best friend. He's loyal. And honest. And brave."

"...and if Xander..."

Willow blushed and peeked at Giles from under her bangs. "You know so much and you've always treated us so well..."

"And now let's say you're Willow and you want to choose a dad and you have no inhibitions. What about Spike?"

"_No_ inhibitions?"

Buffy smiled. "Not a one."

Willow swallowed. "Well, Spike, he's, uh, he's, Spike, y'know, and, uh..."

"Go, Willow." Anya supplied. She received another jab from Xander. "I was helping," she hissed under her breath.

Giles spoke up. "So, Buffy, what you're saying is that this Dreska entered Willow and started looking for a mate to procreate with?"

Buffy nodded. "And, for whatever reason, it chose Spike."

Anya tried to help again. "But he's a vampire; he can't get her pregnant."

"Which I, for one, find reassuring," Xander said when he saw Buffy's face fall.

"M-maybe that doesn't matter." Tara had said so little, she then had everyone's attention. "Dreska is from a different plane, and she's just using Willow's body. M-maybe whatever she's trying to do takes place on another plane, too."

Giles began nodding slowly as he contemplated Tara's suggestion. "Yes, yes. During the posession, the spirit is taking on some of Willow's personality and it chose Spike for specific traits, then it could stand to reason that..." He took off his glasses and began cleaning the lenses absently, still talking mostly to himself. "If Dreska is only using Willow as a vessel, then why wouldn't it make sense that a being on another plane could result from the coupling of Willow and Spike in this one. I see. Hmm..."

"Huh?" Buffy, Xander and Anya said in unison. But this time it was Giles who was on a roll.

"Willow, the spell you and Tara were performing. You were asking Dreska for what?" He began sifting through the papers on his desk for the copy of the spell Tara had brought over.

"We were invoking Dreska to ask her to give us knowledge, so we would know more about our spells, and life, so that they would be more successful."

"And you say you spoke your portion in Latin?"

"Mmm-hmm." Willow froze. "But I made a translated version so I'd know what I was saying. Did I do it wrong?"

Giles inspected the piece of paper. He read over the Latin and then he read over Willow's scribbled translations in the margins. He looked up. "It would appear so." Willow hopped off the couch and went to his side. "But I was so careful."

"Spells are tricky, Willow. I've tried to tell you that. I think it was this part here," he gestured to a couple lines of the text. "I think by saying 'give me' instead of, say, 'show me' you invited Dreska to use your body as the vessel for life and knowledge." Her shoulders slumped. So this was all her fault. Giles was upset with the girl for putting herself and others in a possibly dangerous situation, but he knew this wasn't the time for admonishing her. Tara came over and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey," Tara said softly. "We messed up. But, if you think about it, it's kind of an honor that Dreska chose you in this way." Willow looked up, and Tara continued. "I mean, she lives outside of time and space, but when she needed someone who did... If I was picking out humans, I'd choose you, too." The blonde blushed as she realized what she'd said, but Willow didn't notice because she was already hugging her. "Thank you. You make this mess seem beautiful."

As is his way sometimes, Xander broke the moment by saying "So it's like Wills and Deadboy Jr. are gonna have a baby?" This time, Anya hit him in the arm.

"Wait," Buffy said. "Didn't Wesley say that once we knew what the spirit wanted, we could make it leave?"

"Yes, but I don't know - " Giles was cut off by Willow saying "No can do." She was still holding Tara's hand.

"Wills - "

"No. I screwed up; I deal with the consequences. If this is how Dreska procreates and she's chosen to do so through me, since I technically asked her to, then I'm not going to just say 'Hey, sorry! Changed my mind.' I want to help her finish the task, however I can."

"Willow - " Giles didn't finish. Willow just pointed to her face. Xander sighed; he knew the power of the 'resolve face.'

Buffy knew it was grasping at straws, but she asked anyway. "What about Spike?"

"I," the vampire said dramatically, "am a mere pawn in this."

And so it was decided. Well, after about another hour of bickering and such it was decided. They'd lock Spike and Willow up to keep Willow from harming anybody. The way Willow saw it, since she didn't remember anything that happened while Dreska was in her body, all she had to lose was sleep.

* * *

Willow shook a little; she wished the sun would hurry up and go down. They were at the crypt where she walked in on Oz and Veruca only a few months before. She and Spike were about to be locked in the cage inside for the night. There was an ironic twist somewhere; she just knew it. Spike was already stowed away inside, out of the waning sunlight. Buffy would be off on patrol as soon as Willow was set for the night. Xander and Giles would stay behind on crypt detail.

"Looks like it's almost time," Giles said, noting the sky. "Are you ready Willow?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll be right out here, Wills."

Buffy ushered Willow inside. Spike was already leaning against a wall inside the cage. Willow stepped behind the bars and Buffy slowly closed the latch then looped some chain around it. She looked at Willow. "You know this plan isn't my favorite." Willow nodded. Buffy gave Spike a warning look. "She better not have any more bitemarks. I'm checking her in the morning." Then she left.

Willow turned to face Spike. He stared at her evenly. She swallowed. Not long now. In spite of her better judgement, Willow decided to make conversation.

"So, uh, what's she like?"

Spike came forward. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"She's very much like you."

"She's not, though. Y'know. Me."

"I know." He took a step closer.

"And when this is over..."

"This," he pulled her to him. "Is over." She shivered.

"I think we should wait until - " Willow didn't get to finish what she was saying because Spike started kissing her. Willow melted. She would remember this. She fought with herself to not kiss him back. And she lost.

Spike pulled back to smile at her for returning the kiss. When he looked in her eyes, he saw it happen. It was like the green of her eyes swirled and got darker. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Anxious, are we?"

"Always," he answered.

She moved to embrace him but stopped short. She appeared thoughtful for a moment. "She knows." The redhead smiled. "And she's willing." She kissed him. "It'll be tonight. Make it count, okay?"

Spike laughed at her impishness. "As if you had to ask." He was going to miss this. Miss her.

* * *

"So." Xander stated.

"Yes." Giles replied.

Silent pause.

"We kind of have something in common." Xander pointed out.

"And what is that?"

"Whatever Willow sees in us that made us make the list."

"I suppose you're right."

"Do you sort of wish that - "

"Xander."

"Right. Gotcha. Some things better left unsaid."

* * *

Willow felt like she was floating. Or like she was having a dream where she could float. It was a peaceful sensation. She didn't remember this from the past two nights. She looked around. She was in the crypt, but everything was fuzzy, like none of it was in focus. If she concentrated really hard, she thought she could hear Giles and Xander's voices. They sounded both very far away and really close at the same time. She felt weightless. _I wonder if I'm out of my body or if I just can't control it._

She noticed a purple mist start to form above her. It was similar to what happened in Tara's dorm room. The mist started to glow and, as it did, it started to come into focus. As Willow watched, she began to feel heavier, like instead of floating, she was drifting down. The cloud above her began to take shape. It was very beautiful and Willow wanted to stretch her arm out to it. Then she saw that she was holding her arm toward the ceiling, only she couldn't feel it. And then the cloud was gone and the dream-like quality vanished with it. Suddenly, she became _very_ aware of what was going on.

She could feel the cold, rough stone on her bare back and one of Spike's hands tangled in her hair. Her legs were wrapped around Spike's middle, and his blonde head was on her chest. She felt his tongue sweep over a set of the bitemarks he'd given her. Willow wouldn't have more bitemarks in the morning, just fresh ones. She held her breath. That's when Spike looked up at her. He stopped moving.

"Back so soon, luv?"

She gathered the courage to look at him and gave him a gentle nod. He brought his hand out from behind her head and with a deliberate slowness started to raise himself up off of her. Her legs locked involuntarily. She wasn't holding her breath anymore; she was taking a lot of little shallow ones. She closed her eyes for what she was about to say.

"You don't have to stop."

It was a pity that Willow missed the look on Spike's face when she said this. He nestled himself back between her legs, but then he stilled. She peeked at him under her lashes. When he saw that he had her attention, he leaned down and whispered in her ear in a rather husky voice "This doesn't happen without audience participation." Willow decided later that it was the voice that did it for her in the end, because suddenly she was all about participation.

* * *

Giles jumped awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shift change," Xander said.

"What time is it?"

"Not even 2:00 yet."

The ex-watcher made some sort of British "tsk" noise as he stood to stretch his legs. "Even with the image from this morning burned into my brain, I'd rather be at home in my bed, with a nice soft pillow."

"And don't forget warm, comfy blankets," Willow added as she emerged from the crypt with Spike behind her.

Giles squared his shoulders and Xander stood up. "How did you get out of the cage?"

She ducked her head. "I, uh, sort of forgot I still had the key to the lock." Giles had one if his we-are-deeply-stupid looks on his face. Willow rambled on. "I mean, I haven't been on Oz detail in months, so naturally I just didn't remember the key still being on my keyring, but when it was obvious that Dreska had left and we didn't want to stay locked in there any longer than necessary, so..."

Giles and Xander still looked apprehensive.

"Relax, guys. Just me in here. Promise." They took a step closer and peered into Willow's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked a little swollen, but her eyes were bright and clear.

"So everything's... you're alright?"

"Oh, Giles, it was so pretty. I wish you could have seen it. There was this purple light and then it was gone, but I just knew that it worked."

"So it was there and then it wasn't and then you were back?" Xander asked.

"Pretty much."

"We can get some real sleep, then?" Xander put his arm around her. "I'm glad you're just _you_ again." They began ambling away from the crypt. Giles picked up his belongings. Spike was pretty much ignored.

"So we just put all this behind us, and I won't even make any demon lover jokes. There won't be any lasting effects, right G?" Giles frowned at Xander, but shrugged in answer anyway. Willow cast a look over her shoulder at Spike still lingering in front of the crypt, moonlight reflecting off his hair.

"No lasting effects," she murmured without conviction.


	3. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"So," Buffy said as she dropped down next to Willow on the grass in the quad. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot," Willow replied. She took a sip out of her juice box and didn't look up from her Psychology book.

"Did you see Spike naked?"

Willow sputtered apple juice over the page that said _Behavioral Development_. "What???" she choked out.

Buffy slapped her on the back. "Y'know, when the deed was done and Fresca vacated the premises. Or maybe before, when you woke up in his crypt or in Giles' bed..."

"Buffy!"

"What? Can't a girl be curious?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so. Yeah."

"And?"

"Buffy!"

The slayer laughed and rolled onto her stomach. "I'm just teasing you, Will."

"Oh, ha ha, then. You're a laugh riot."

The girls sat quietly a minute. Willow used a napkin to blot her textbook.

"He dotes on you, y'know," Buffy commented idly. She picked a blade of grass.

Willow didn't know what to say. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Buffy twirled the grass around her fingers. "He's always handing you a book on the occult or helping you up when some demon has knocked you down. He's even cut back on calling me Slutty."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe not." Buffy rolled onto her back. "Or maybe so. Just be careful."

"Careful of what?"

"I don't know. Just careful." Buffy sat up. She pushed a lock of Willow's hair behind her ear. "I said I'd meet Riley at the student center. See you back at the dorm?"

"Yeah. See you later." Willow watched as Buffy jogged off toward the student center. She wasn't sure what to make of what Buffy had said. Was it a warning? Had she noticed something Willow had not? Her thoughts drifted back to that night in the crypt.

_"Spike, you won't tell anyone, will you?" She unlooped the chain and turned to face him._

"That you had your wicked way with me?" She blushed and rolled her eyes at the same time. "No, I won't," he said seriously. "Good. Thank you." She started to open the cage. Spike came up behind her and held the bars on either side of her. When he spoke, he used that voice again. "Cause then there wouldn't be a next time." Then he swung the door open and they left.

Willow watched the students in the quad, but she was a million miles away. She was wondering what Buffy was thinking. She wondered about the incarnation out there somewhere that might be a little like her and a little like Spike. And she wondered if there would be a next time. The redhead smiled to herself and picked up her Psych book.

"Maybe so."

THE END


End file.
